Open Doors
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey learns Donna is thinking of moving to Detroit with Kessler and decides to pay the man a visit himself.


**Open Doors**

 **Category:** Angst/Romance

 **Summary:** Harvey learns Donna is thinking of moving to Detroit with Kessler and decides to pay the man a visit himself.

 **AN:** This is how I'd like to see 8B end, with a non-punchy kind of cliff-hanger that smells like sunshine and roses :P Based on a twitter prompt: TCM shows up at Harvey's place and they argue about Donna and in the heat of the moment Harvey confesses he's in love with her, not knowing Donna has just arrived in the doorway.

* * *

Thomas Kessler is a man unapologetic for his choices. He's built a career on a good education, informed decisions and an instinct that drives him to be successful. He knows people; how they work, who to let in... which is why he hesitates at the threshold of his door, gaze washing over Harvey's black cashmere coat and darkened scowl. They've had a tremulous relationship from the beginning but he's always tried to appear civil, for Donna's sake, and he keeps his expression neatly composed as he squares his shoulders. "Little late for a social call isn't it Harvey?"

"Who said it's social?" He flashes the edge of a manila folder with a steady hand. Always a lawyer, he has a defence at the ready and holds it firmly in his grasp. "Courtesy of Louis."

It's obviously not the reason he's here but Thomas indulges the excuse. Standing an inch or two higher than most he doesn't intimidate easily and a confrontation's been brewing on the horizon, he just wasn't expecting it to be quite so invasive. Usually people choose their own turf to go to war on but he's fast coming to realise Harvey Specter isn't most people and after a pregnant pause he takes a step back. "Would you like _to_ -"

"Thanks." Harvey doesn't wait for the full invite shouldering passed and tossing the file on the table in the entryway. It's a lavish apartment similar to his own. Large windows and a balcony overlook the city but the decor is more woody giving it an earthly feel that's the reverse of his sleek and minimalist condo. There are bookcases spread out everywhere, antiques and pieces of art cluttering the space, and he figures Donna must love the 'life' springing from every corner. He finds it entirely suffocating and removes his coat slipping the knot from his tie making it loser.

Thomas closes the door with a distracted swing watching Harvey disrobe, seemingly intent on making himself at home. Clearly the lawyer has an agenda and he stations himself by the alcohol trolley near the fireplace. He'd smelt the Macallan on Harvey's breath upon entering but even if he hadn't Donna once mentioned scotch is his drink of choice. Thomas reaches over it taking the decanter of gin instead, pouring two glasses. "I take it Donna told you..." he wanders back to the man with a stiff outstretched hand.

"You mean about the ultimatum you threatened her with?" Harvey takes the drink but doesn't feign any interest in it more focused on the CEO's response.

"You really expect me to believe those are her words?" He asks, bringing the gin to his lips. The fiery burn is complimentary to the tension but he respects Donna and isn't about to jump to any conclusions. They've been seeing each just over six months and he would know if she'd felt threatened by any of their recent conversations.

"Tomato, _Tomato_."

The off the cuff remark confirms that whatever Donna repeated is being embellished and Thomas lowers himself onto the white leather sofa with a shrug. "Based on my experiences, long distance relationships don't work. That's hardly an ultimatum and certainly not a threat." It was a candid discussion between them not an argument and he swirls the liquid in his glass pushing a more relevant counter, "to be honest I'm not really sure how any of this is your business."

"It's my _businesses_ if you plan on dragging _my_ COO to the other side of the country." Harvey remains standing but sets his drink on the black laminate table purposefully ignoring the stack of coasters. Move or break up, that's how he'd read Donna's explanation and he digs his hands down finding his pockets. He'd forced himself to accept the relationship, that was hard enough, but doesn't think he can handle her resigning and the thought of her leaving the city altogether is incomprehensible.

"Firstly, I'm not dragging her anywhere. I asked her to move with me and if she decides to that's her decision." Thomas protests the accusation firming his composure. He would never force Donna to do anything. He's in love with her for god's sake and Detroit isn't exactly some remote corner of the world. "Secondly, it's Michigan not Utah... hardly the other side of anywhere much less the country."

The smugness resonates striking a nerve. "You're an _arrogant_ son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Remind me, which one are you again-" Thomas scoffs quick to point out the irony, "the kettle or the pot?"

Anger rushes him, bolstered by frustration but his feet remain grounded. He didn't come here to start a fight. That said he isn't going to idly stand by and let Donna throw away everything she's worked for over the past thirteen years. "Her career is here."

"They have law firms in Detroit." Thomas shoots back, finishing the last of his gin and seating the glass on a coaster. He deliberately leaves Harvey's where it is and pushes up to standing to full height. "Why don't we save some time and cut to the chaise..." he rolls down his sweater non-threateningly, trying to find a civil way to end the confrontation, "either you want me to stay which I _highly_ doubt is the case or you want me to break up with Donna so she doesn't leave. That makes this about _you_ not her."

Harvey bristles at the insinuation he has anything other than her best interests at heart. "That's not why I'm here."

"No?" Thomas hikes up an eyebrow motioning toward the door but pays no attention to it, his gaze still fixed on Harvey. "So you're telling me that isn't just an empty folder sat over there?"

It is and he's only slightly impressed the CEO saw straight through the charade. Under different circumstances he might have actually grown to tolerate the man but that ship sailed the moment Kessler started putting his own needs above Donna. "I'm _saying_ it's her decision but if she leaves her friends and her family, her support system... you'd better damn well hope you know what's best for her."

"I'm in love with her, I think I have a fair idea." The sarcasm is blatant and he leads Harvey to the glaringly obvious if not awkward truth, "but then again, I'm not the only one am I?"

The challenge sits hovering between them and Harvey's eyes darken with steely contempt. "I guess not..." he admits, unsure where the confession lands them or what kind of impact it will have. His feelings aside, he didn't come here to jeopardise her relationship and backs down before he causes any real damage. "Don't hurt her." The warning is to the point and he palms his coat lifting it off the back of the couch. He's said his piece and breathes out sharply, angling his feet around- stopping dead at the redhead silhouetted in the open doorway.

Her eyes are wide, lips softly parted and he doesn't need to ask how long she's been standing there.

She heard enough.

His pulse thrums loudly as he locks with her gaze, the silence stretching between them but he doesn't have words to apologise with. Love trumps guilt. She can go to Detroit, it might just kill him but he isn't going to stand in her way and kicks his feet forward. "I was just leaving."

She turns out of his way catching her boyfriend's tight expression across the apartment and she swears her heart stops when Harvey brushes by so closely she can smell his aftershave lingering.

This time the door shuts with an acknowledging slam making itself heard and Thomas reads everything he needs to in her expression. "You're not coming to Detroit."

She shakes her head swallowing the lump in her throat. The decision was made before hearing Harvey's words but they don't change anything. She doesn't want to spend another thirteen years sacrificing her needs to further someone else's career. She loves him but owes herself more and mirrors his disappointed expression. "I'm sorry Thomas, I can't."

He nods slowly, accepting it as her choice. He knew from the beginning it was a lot to ask and even though it hurts he isn't going to make her feel guilty for choosing to stay. He cares about her too much and would rather end things with the mutual respect they both deserve. Whatever happens, he just wants what's best for her and there's no jealously or malice behind his words as they fall between them. "You're too good for him Donna."

The comment resonates, the protective edge stinging her gaze. Whether he means professionally or personally it doesn't matter. Harvey is a part of her life and she isn't ready to give him up even when his actions push her to the brink at times.

"Goodbye Thomas." She smiles sadly, waiting until she's in the hallway to catch her tears and a small sob builds in her chest as she pushes into the elevator. The other occupant, an older women, curves her lips in concern and Donna forces her mouth to lift in response, "break up... I'm fine."

Her walking stick lifts off the ground, her grey eyes crinkling with gentle sympathy, "there's plenty more fish in the sea, dear."

One in particular, she thinks, but doesn't voice the thought checking her watch. It's only been a few minutes but Harvey likes to walk when he's emotionally charged and adrenaline crashes through her as she lets the lady meander out first. When she exits the apartment block her gaze quickly scans the road and she's surprised to spot his familiar frame still against the curb, presumably waiting for a ride.

She tugs on her coat, heels slamming the pavement as she crosses the street to approach him.

"Did you mean it?"

He whips around at the sound of her voice, an awkward tightness clenching his chest when she stops a good three feet in front of him. He wasn't expecting her to follow. He'd selfishly called Ray hoping she might but the reality of it happening makes him fumble. "Donna, _I_ -"

"Are you _in_ love with me?" Her voice is direct, tired of the ambiguity that always steers them in opposite directions. She needs an answer and finds one in the throw of his rigid silence. G _od_ she's such an idiot. Of course he would say it to Thomas. Harvey Specter doesn't back down from a goddamn pissing match, only the prize itself. In for the game not the win and she's furious for allowing herself to think the confession meant something.

"I'm not going to Michigan." The only reason it flies out is to buffer his ego, to make sure that come Monday he _knows_ the decision was already made and had nothing to do with him. "Enjoy your night Harvey." She turns on her heel not caring that she has nowhere to go, her feet leading in any direction that's away from him. There's a pub somewhere close, a block or two from where they are, and it becomes her intention but his hand startles her attempt to escape pulling her back around.

Her shock sparks into anger and her mouth snaps open to retaliate but the sound is smothered by his lips bruising the anger into submission. The kiss is hot and heavy, his fingers digging into her hips jarring them closer and she grips his coat feeling the same need burn through her. There's nothing uncertain in his intention and when he steers back with a heavy pant his eyes push the realisation further. "That answer your question?"

He doesn't let go and heat floods her cheeks. "It's... a start."

His thumb works over the indent of her waist, his breath ragged as it teases the space between them, "come back to mine and I can be more thorough."

She shivers at the suggestion, the ambiguity crystal clear for once, and she wants to say yes but her hands drop with a reluctant sigh. "Not tonight Harvey."

The rebuff coils in his chest but he doesn't let pride get in his way. It's already been a deterrent for too long and he releases her taking a small step back to show his respect; for her and the relationship that just ended. If she needs time he'll wait and a smirk twitches his mouth. "Consider it an open offer. I don't plan on going anywhere."

" _Good..._ " she smiles back at him, "cause neither do I."

Her amusement catches in the beams of Ray's Lexus and he waits for the vehicle to idle, placing his hand on the door. "You take the car-" he offers mirroring the curve of her lips, "I felt like walking anyway."

She nods, pause skipping as his fingertips brush hers with a gentle caress on the way passed. She could easily object or tell him she's changed her mind, that they've wasted enough time already, but pulls herself into the Lexus instead. They owe themselves a fresh start and she buckles herself in feeling her purse vibrate on the seat.

"Where to Miss Paulsen?"

She catches Ray's intrigued gaze in the review mirror and feels her cheeks flush. "Home please, Ray." He steps on the accelerator and she digs out her phone smiling at the invite from Harvey to dinner at Del Posto's next week. She quickly texts him back telling him it's a date and his response, _'you bet your ass it is, Paulsen'_ winds in her chest making her laugh.

There's a lot they're going to have to work through but she wants to get it right this time and pockets the phone letting her thoughts wander, taking in the lights of the city as they flicker passed. She never expected dating Thomas would lead her here and she's sad it had to end but doesn't regret the choice. People say when one door opens another closes but she thinks maybe that isn't true.

Maybe they're always open, it just takes a little bit of courage to pick the right one and walk through.


End file.
